


Something to Talk About (How About Love)

by knight_tracer, lady_ragnell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, Gossip, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three conversations about how Rey, Finn, and Poe got together and one between the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> **lady_ragnell:** As always, knight_tracer was a joy to work with on this project and gave me excellent prompts to work with for the challenge (originally this was meant to be a bit more Rashomon, but as it turns out that's difficult to do with dialogue-only!). Many thanks to her and to the mods for running this fest.

Podfic Length: 16:31  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Something%20to%20Talk%20About%20\(How%20About%20Love\).mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Something%20to%20Talk%20About%20\(How%20About%20Love\).m4b)  


Or steaming here: 


	2. Podfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battles are all over and the First Order defeated for good, the pilots have a party on the Resistance base, and Pava has a story Snap isn't going to get her keep to herself.

**Snap:** Okay, everybody shut up! Pava here has the best story the Resistance has ever seen, so it's her duty to tell us.

**Pava:** Oh, is it?

**Snap:** This is a celebration, Testor, and we know you landed right before Poe, so you had to catch it all, right?

**Pava:** You really want someone telling Poe that we've been gossiping about him, Snap? He'll have us running drills for days.

**Snap:** For what? There's not much First Order ass left to kick. Besides, Dameron's been walking around grinning for days, I don't think he's going to mind. He's got to know that everyone is curious about how it all happened, and he's sure not talking.

**Pava:** You think that's maybe for a reason? Fine, fine, but if he asks I'm saying this is all your fault. No, I'm telling the General this is all your fault.

**Snap:** General probably wants to know all the gossip herself, we're doing her a favor.

**Pava:** I'd like to see her face when you tell her that. From a safe distance. Look, he landed, he jumped out of his X-wing, he kissed Finn like there should have been music playing, and then Rey kissed him. Happy?

**Snap:** Testor. Jessika. Come on, you can do better than that.

**Pava:** Fine, fine. Battle was pretty much done by then, you all know that. I'd landed because one of my engines was out, and Poe was on my six, but he wasn't landing to check on me.

**Snap:** He was checking on Finn, right?

**Pava:** Who's telling this story? You were on a completely different planet, Wexley, you shut up. Finn needed checking in on, though, he and Rey were holding each other up by then, after everything they'd done in that last battle. So Poe landed right in the middle of everything, no worrying about a safe landing field, and he got out of his X-wing right in front of them and went right over.

**Snap:** Did he say anything?

**Pava:** Didn't look like it. Looked like he just went right over and kissed Finn. Probably would have bent him right over backwards if Finn weren't taller than he is. Looked like the last scene in a romantic holo, until Poe realized Rey was standing right there. He let Finn go pretty quick after that, started saying something to Rey and then she cut him off, just jumped right on him and kissed him.

**Snap:** Sounds like quite a reunion.

**Pava:** Poe looked too surprised for it to be anything but the first time, I would say. How much time have they spent together, any of them? He'd have been looking smug long before that if he were seeing them on leave.

**Snap:** Then how'd he decide to kiss them, if it wasn't a reunion and he didn't have time to get to know them before?

**Pava:** Your guess is as good as mine. But I figure he must have been sending them messages all this time. He's always got BB-8 around, they've probably been talking whenever they could for a while now. I always kind of thought whenever Finn was around that—well, Poe was always pretty happy about it. I've got to say Rey is a surprise, though.

**Snap:** If we're going to speculate, it should at least be more interesting than that, come on.

**Pava:** You have a better theory?

**Snap:** The Force.

**Pava:** The Force.

**Snap:** Don't give me that. People can talk long-distance with the Force, and Rey and Finn both have it. Maybe they were having dirty dreams, all three of them. That would sure make me want to kiss someone when I first saw them.

**Pava:** Like you haven't had dirty dreams about Dameron before. But like I said, this was some big romantic thing, I don't think there were too many dirty dreams involved.

**Snap:** Maybe they were holding hands in dreams, then. You're no fun. What about after that?

**Pava:** Rey was hurt, so they got her inside the Falcon. I didn't exactly want to follow, but Skywalker ended up piloting Poe's X-wing home. Poe helped me patch mine up to go, but he went on the Falcon, helped Chewbacca pilot it. Seemed pretty happy, but I didn't ask him about it too much. But the way they're acting, they figured it out on that trip, or before it. That's as much of the story as I know.

**Snap:** Then I guess we have to make it up for ourselves.


	3. Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Luke have been discussing the final battle and the future and can finally turn their minds to lighter things.

**Leia:** I have to say, Luke, I was surprised when you came in Poe's X-wing instead of in the Falcon.

**Luke:** I've known how to fly them for a long time. And he wanted to be with them.

**Leia:** Apparently, since he landed against orders. At least the battle was over by then. Did you know it was happening?

**Luke:** Didn't you? No. Not really. Not in that way. I thought Rey and Finn, perhaps, but Poe was a surprise. I knew she reached out to them for strength, or reassurance. It worried me. It still does.

**Leia:** I know. But they're happy, and the rules of the old Jedi Order …

**Luke:** They're stronger together. Rey and Finn, fighting in that last battle, I don't know if it could have been done if it was just one or the other of them. There's a strong bond there.

**Leia:** Between all three of them, it seems. I knew Poe was interested in Finn, but I thought that was just him, and that Rey and Finn were in it together.

**Luke:** It didn't seem like that to me. She talked about Finn the most, but Finn talked about both of them. And there's no doubt from what I saw that Poe is fully part of it. He's not strong in the Force, but he knew enough to know that they needed him there, and he never hesitated.

**Leia:** And you offered to pilot his X-wing home.

**Luke:** He didn't want to leave them.

**Leia:** You didn't want him to have to leave them.

**Luke:** You never wanted to—

**Leia:** I never wanted to leave Han after a battle. You can say it. It's been a while now. It's like that, then?

**Luke:** All three of them. Poe managed to leave long enough to help Jessika Pava get her X-wing ready for flight, but beyond that, they didn't want to be out of each other's sights. It was a long battle, and Rey was tired. She trusted Poe to take her place piloting home while Finn took care of her, but it was more that she wanted him near. If Poe's X-wing hadn't needed a pilot, I would have stayed on the Falcon, so he could have been next to her and not in the cockpit.

**Leia:** They've hardly seen each other for the whole war. They'll want to spend plenty of time together. Poe especially.

**Luke:** He seemed almost as surprised as I was, when Rey welcomed him the way she did. He was ready to apologize for getting between her and Finn, but she wouldn't have it. Finn was surprised too.

**Leia:** He was a stormtrooper. They weren't encouraged to fraternize, much less three at a time. Even if they had a bond in the Force, that's different. You know that.

**Luke:** Rey may have been the only person who wasn't surprised.

**Leia:** Did she ever mention them to you?

**Luke:** All the time, but not in that way. That might be my fault. I taught her the history of the Order. She might have thought I would tell her to stop, if there was something spoken between them.

**Leia:** There's no stopping it now. It's already turning into legend among the pilots, and the rest of the base won't be far behind, especially when word gets out that they all went back to Poe's quarters tonight.

**Luke:** I wouldn't want it to stop. We've won another war, and I don't know if she could have done it on her own. They all did it together, and that's what we can build on.

**Leia:** I'll drink to that. Now, the young people may be up all night, but you and I have a government to build in the morning. Come on, let's get some sleep.


	4. C-3PO and R2-D2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the humans on the base busy, the droids get a chance to gossip too.

No, R2, I _don't_ believe you deserve any of the credit. Miss Rey was certainly the one to save the day. With help from Master Luke, of course.

You don't deserve credit for that, either! That was certainly their own choice.

Fine then, what did you do?

Oh, you passed messages. So did BB-8, I would say that deserves more credit, since Commander Dameron was the one farther away from them all that time. And you were there at the last battle, nobody needed to pass messages then.

Commander Dameron decided to land on his own, BB-8 had nothing to do with it. The commander has said so. And I've seen the records. He landed, he … made advances on Master Finn, and then Miss Rey did the same with him.

You've always been a terrible gossip.

Of course you should tell me! You're going to be smug and hold it over my head otherwise. And it was a long time coming.

I did too notice! I just said it was a long time coming, didn't I? Clearly Miss Rey and Master Finn were interested before she ever went to train with Master Luke, even if Master Finn was in the infirmary then, and you know yourself that they sent messages when they could. Commander Dameron as well, if less. I heard all about that.

General Organa mentioned it, of course. She had to know if they were going to be sending messages when it might compromise the Resistance.

Well, you might have known that if you hadn't gone into power saving mode for a decade and then gone off to parts unknown. Really, you cause a lot of trouble for a droid, you're lucky General Organa didn't just recycle you.

She would too. I might do it myself if you don't tell me whatever it is you're gloating about.

I was surprised you didn't switch aircrafts when Master Luke did, yes. BB-8 usually prefers to stay with Commander Dameron, and you usually prefer to stay with Master Luke.

_Chewbacca_ needed company? Yes, I suppose he did, with the young people all … you know.

Were you listening in on their conversations? Well, I suppose you couldn't help it, if they insisted on having them in the common areas of the Falcon.

I can't imagine they were all surprised by it. The commander may have been surprised that it worked out well, but surely Miss Rey can't have been all that shocked, if she was prepared enough to welcome him like that.

She certainly had the sense to take advantage of the situation. How did it happen, then, if they were all so shocked by it happening?

What do you mean, it's not any of my business? It's not any of yours, either, but you heard it. I think you just want to feel superior. I'm sure that between all the messages they had a very good idea of things, even if they hadn't discussed it, and you're just trying to make it sound more interesting than it was.

No, I refuse to listen to any more. You'll just tease me. You're still a terrible gossip, R2, I hope you know it. I'm sure the tale wasn't anywhere near as exciting as you're implying.


	5. Rey, Finn, and Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Resistance base may be one massive celebration, but Rey, Finn, and Poe are taking advantage of the first privacy the three of them have managed to have together by spending the night in Poe's quarters.

**Finn:** Hey, you two. I think one of the pilots saw me on my way back from the fresher, so there are going to be a lot of rumors in the morning.

**Poe:** There were already going to be, buddy. Gossip travels fast, on a base like this, and enough people saw us getting back to make for a good story. And Pava saw us there.

**Rey:** But she didn't see everything.

**Finn:** No one did, Rey. Just us.

**Rey:** I know, I just can't believe—I wish this could be just us. For a while.

**Poe:** We don't have to leave this room until we're hungry if we don't want to. And when we're done with whatever we need to do, we'll go on a vacation. The three of us. Talk about everything we haven't talked about yet. And maybe some things we talked about but not in person. To make sure we all want the same things.

**Rey:** I want both of you. That's what I want. Is it what you want?

**Finn:** Of course it is. I always—both of you. All along. I just didn't know if you, you know. Each other.

**Poe:** Love each other. And we—I do. Rey?

**Rey:** I love both of you. I didn't think—you were so surprised, Poe. When I kissed you. I wish it hadn't been such a surprise. I wouldn't have reached out if I didn't feel the same for you.

**Poe:** I didn't want to assume, that's all. I landed that X-wing and I was so sure I'd missed my chance. The way you looked together—but I had to try.

**Finn:** I'm glad you did. You could do that again, you know.

**Rey:** Come over here, don't hog each other. I don't know how long I've wanted this. A long time. Forever, maybe. I wish I'd thought to do it before all the battles.

**Poe:** We were never all in the same place long enough for it to work before this.

**Finn:** We'll be in the same place now, though.

**Poe:** It's going to take a while for the Republic to get back on its feet. There's still work to do—yeah, buddy. We'll be in the same place. If Rey needs to go be a Jedi somewhere, or you do, then we'll all go.

**Rey:** And if Leia talks you into taking that Senate seat, Poe, we'll go with you too.

**Poe:** I don't want to go anywhere yet. Except maybe to sleep.

**Finn:** Not yet.

**Poe:** You want to talk? Or to—

**Finn** : I just don't want to wake up and have all of this be another dream. It doesn't feel like it is, but what if—

**Rey:** We're not dreaming. I would know. If we were dreaming, Poe wouldn't have had to leave us to fix Jessika's X-wing. And R2 and Chewbacca wouldn't have spent the whole trip home gossiping about us.

**Poe:** And the whole base wouldn't be spending the next two weeks doing the same thing. It's real. We're happening.

**Rey:** Two weeks, really? Are we such big news?

**Poe:** Probably. They talk about you two enough as it is.

**Finn:** And you.

**Poe:** I guess they do. So between the three of us, we're in for a lot of smiles and winks. Do you mind? I'm happy enough not to care, but I can tell them to knock it off if you want.

**Rey:** No. I'm happy. Let them talk. It's not as though any of them knows the truth.

**Poe:** Do you want them to?

**Rey:** Not really. That's for us. They can assume whatever they like, and it could be funny, hearing what they know of it. Finn? Do you mind them talking?

**Finn:** People already talk. No, I don't mind. As long as they leave us alone.

**Poe:** Like I said, vacation. I'm going to get leave from the general as soon as I can and I'll take you somewhere. My home. Somewhere new. Jakku.

**Finn:** Not Jakku.

**Poe:** Okay, buddy, not Jakku. You're falling asleep on me here. Let's settle down, okay? We can talk about it more tomorrow. Rey?

**Rey:** If everyone else is talking about it tonight, we can put our conversation off. At least a few people on the base should find something else to talk about. It may as well be us.


End file.
